Forced air drying devices are well known, such as hand held hair dryers and the like. Such conventional air drying devices typically heat ambient air and force it in a general direction toward an enlarged area to be dried. However, such conventional dryers are not useful where the area to be dried is relatively small, such as in the field of dentistry, wherein a tooth or teeth are to be dried prior to work thereon. Also, these conventional air dryers are not sanitary for drying various infection prone areas of the body, such as the teeth, gums and mouth, due to the various impurities in the air.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an air drying device for use in drying specific small areas.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an air drying device which filters the air prior to use in drying an area.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a filtered warm air drying device which is simple to operate, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.